iDareYou
by Carlyyy
Summary: Truth and Dare by the iCarly viewers? What will they say?Who likes Freddie? Freddie likes who? Seddie! Freddie's POV! Rated T just in case. OneShot!


_Disclaimer- I do not own anything from iCarly. I love to watch it though! Doesn't that count for something??_

iDareyou….

"Hey iCarly viewers!!" Carly exclaimed in her peppy voice. This was normal when she was on iCarly. "Today on iCarly…" Sam started to say. Sam…Sam that girl was interesting. Lately I have had different feelings for her. The feelings I got for Carly when I use to like her. Anyhow back to the show I produce. iCarly of course!

"We are going to play Truth or Dare." Sam exclaimed happily. She had a smile on her face. That smile was…NO!!! I can't like Sam!! She doesn't like me! It will just be a Carly Crush all over again. I like her, she doesn't like me and I stalk her for the rest of my life! I don't want that to happen!!

"Who is playing, Sam?" Carly asked Sam. "Me, you and that geek over there." She said her voice lowering to the word geek. She then pointed my way. I got my laptop and got everything perfect so the viewers could see us play truth or dare. I walked over and stood next to Carly. "Who is giving us the truth or dares??" I asked. I already knew but it was apart of the script. Sort of stupid but oh well. "The viewers Freddie!!" she said being peppy again. She jumped up and down and grabbed my hand. "Happy Dance!!" she sang. I raised one eyebrow and watched Carly dance. "No thanks!" I said yanking back my hand.

Her peppy voice and her peppiness in general was getting really annoying. I then sat down and Sam followed. Carly just glared at me with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. "Okay are first Truth is from…" I said looking at my laptop. "Lover169." I said quickly. Carly then sat down and smiled. She's over it. Good. If she wasn't, I would be dead! "This truth is to Carly." I stated. I then handed to Carly so she could read it. Her eyes widened at the truth. I smirked. Sam leaned in to read it and hit Carly. "So… are you Carlz??" she said. "Okay the question is, 'Carly are you in love??'" Carly read. "Uh…" she started. "Well…" she started again. "SPIT IT OUT LADY!!" Sam yelled. "I have a crush, but I don't think I am in… love." She said looking at me. What?? Why was she looking at me?? I shook my head and got the laptop from Carly. Who was the crush?? I wanted to know!! Who was that crush?? Probably Jake. Psh… Jake. I then brought up the next box. Speaking of that Superman, he just sent us a next question. "Okay are next question is another Truth for Carly. It is from: JakeCrandle." I stated until Carly grabbed it quickly out of my hands. "Don't break the geek." Sam said. I looked at Sam and she looked back. "What?" I said. "Mr. Jake over there. Or, well, in there." She said pointing to the laptop.

"Well technically Jake isn't in the laptop. You see-" I started until Sam told me to be quiet. "Shut it. I don't care about Tech Time with Freddie. Or as I wanted to say. Tech Time with the Geek!!" she said bursting out laughing. "Carly the question please." I said. Stupid, lovely- no!! You do not like Sam get that through your head!

"The question from the hottie is… "Who do you like?"" She said her voice rising higher from shock. "Well…" she started again. I rolled my eyes and laid back. "I agree with you Fred. This is going to take forever so we might as well take a nap!" she said lying back with me. We then started fake snoring. "I like…" she said. "Freddie." She said quickly. I shot up along with Sam. "Okay lets move on to the next question." She said quickly. "You like geek??" she said. "You like me?" I said. Now she likes me? "Yes! Now let's move on!!" she said. "No!" Sam said. "I can't believe you like geek." She said. I glared at Sam in her beautiful brown eyes. No! No! No!

Dings then came up millions of times. Meaning millions of truths or dares. I stole the laptop and excited out all the dares that dared me to kiss Carly or Carly to kiss me. I do not want those lips to touch mine! EVER!!

"The next truth is to me from bob123. It reads: Do you like Carly??" I read as cool as ice. Though inside I was about to explode. I looked at the girls. Carly to Sam. The old crush? The new crush? Blonde? Brunette? Carly?? Sam?? "No." I said finally. "Well not anymore. I use to." I said. I say tears welled up it Carly's eyes. "Sorry." I whispered. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Uh oh." I said. "Let's move on to the next question." I said quickly.

"The question is from LoveyDoveyKissKiss." I read. "It is a truth to me and Sam." I stated. "You read it Carlz." Sam said. A silent tear ran down her face. "Okay." She said. "It says, I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss." Carly said. Another tear ran down her face. "What??" Sam said. "Oh just do it!" Carly said her voice cracking from her crying. "Fine!!" Sam said.

"Come over here geek." She said. I walked over and looked at there. She then grabbed my shoulders. I widened my eyes, this was freaky!! She then met my lips with hers. She then separated them. "There!!" she exclaimed. I scooted next to Sam and looked at Carly. "What is the next question?" I asked. "It is another dare for you, two." She said. "From the same person." She said. "It says: I meant longer, and deeper." Carly read. "I think she meant the kiss." She said crying again.

"Fine!!" Sam said again. "Okay…" I said grabbing Sam. I then let my lips guide my way to hers. Sam responded by kissing me back. I didn't know if it was only because of the dare, or she actually wanted to kiss me. Well I didn't know, but I loved it. I knew I liked her. I just knew it. No regretting it anymore. I liked Sam!! I then slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I then enlaced my hands for a tight grip. I knew Sam. She would try to break away soon. I wouldn't let her do that!! I liked this to much. Oh yeah- I couldn't let a viewer down now could I??

Sam then did something I didn't think she would do. She wrapped her hands around my neck. Tingles ran up and down my spine. Then around my neck. Then around to my chest, and right to my heart. What was that? Sparks!! Sparks flew between us. Sam then tightened her grip. She probably felt the sparks to. I brought her closer by pulling her waist to hit mine. Nothing happened from Sam. No slap. No moan. Though I could tell she liked it because I felt the kiss go higher because of Sam's smile.

"Guys!" Carly said in the background. I unhooked my hands and swept the air. Hopefully Carly knew what I was saying. I was saying: Go away! I then enlaced my fingers back together. I continued to kiss Sam. Sam then took her hands of my neck and took my hands off her waist. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm glad because I love you to." I said.

Carly then stood up and ran out of the room. "Oh no." I said. Sam then put a finger on my lips. "Shh. Just kiss me again." She whispered. I did what I was told and I kissed Sam deeply. "Sam?" I said before another kiss. "Yeah." She said between quick kisses. "I think Carly is really hurt. Though I really love you." I said after another deep kiss. I kissed her deeply before she could say anything. If she had anything to say! "I really love you to." She said slightly putting a hand on my cheek. She kissed me quickly. "Carly or loved??" I said quickly. She then kissed me deeply.

"Love." I said.


End file.
